


Always in charge

by yourthyla



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Character Study, Gen, Kirk being Kirk, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourthyla/pseuds/yourthyla
Summary: Spock, Kirk and McCoy hang out in an old-fashioned British pub on a shore-leave. (Kind of just a slice of their life and character. Can be read as slash if you allow it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, listen, I don't like G-rated stuff either. I just want to challenge myself lately, experiment with different stuff, you know what I mean? And this oneshot of mine, you CAN read it as slash if you wanna but I also made it so subtle that it totally doesn't have to be. But the ending is super clear if you want it to be. I also really focused on being in character.
> 
> And why the hell this actually happened, I got a prompt from my dear beta-reader & prompt supplier ActofCynic, to make a oneshot based on three random words: Flower crown, beer, comedian.  
> Here I go! Enjoy

“Damn it, Jim, these replicators are after me, I swear. As if the contaminated risotto it spat out last time wasn’t enough, now it serves me a strangling shirt!” Doctor McCoy tugged on his collar which barely let him swallow.

“Loosen up, Bones.” The captain replied in a low mutter while his best friend did loosen up literally by undoing two buttons of that archaic shirt and leaned back with an exhale. He felt like being the only one burning up as he wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead (but again, perhaps his constant complaining and the shirt fighting made him sweat.) He glanced at Spock sitting upright on the chair next to him. He seemed to revel in the warm temperature of the pub.

“You _were_ familiarized with the ship’s recent malfunctions, doctor, and you should have been cautious when using replicators.” The Vulcan clarified, as if he _had to._ McCoy growled something at him.

“Yeah,” sounded from across the table, with that sound when Kirk barely parts his lip, “she’s not a bad girl, Bones.” He repeated the name, indicating his mind was quite somewhere else. Despite the _Enterprise_ was officially Kirk’s favourite lady, the tone of his voice was clearly signalling he was talking ambiguously. All their looks fell on this Edith Keeler-type lady talking to some of her girlfriends at the other side of the pub. Kirk immediately developed affection for the way she wore a flower crown made of freshly plucked flowers. What a simple life.

Spock and McCoy looked at each other after seeing their captain’s adoring smile widen. Eventually the doctor’s face also softened and he shrugged his shoulders with a smile and closing of his eyes. “Well, Spock, it’s not 2020, but isn’t there something utterly beautiful about 20th century England? How long has it been since you saw spring rain?” He jerked his chin towards the window. Sun setting, streets rushing and rain pouring. “Perhaps I’m glad Scotty threw us sixty years earlier instead. The _Enterprise_ seems to almost have certain liking for this time period, doesn’t it? Then again, last time it was the portal’s fault…” he trailed off with the memory.

Spock’s eyebrow was hitting his fringe again as he was expected to react to this chain of Doctor’s illogicalitiesTM but soon enough another three pints of beer landed on their table by a waitress who was rewarded by Kirk’s today’s generous smile.

McCoy took his pint and raised it in the air, raising his eyebrows back at the alien “To her.” He clung the pint with his (being still untouched on his table, he didn’t ask for it, thank you) and then meeting Jim’s own one, whichever ‘her’ he was actually drinking on.  

“Should’ve taken Scotty with us. I feel sorry for him just about now, letting him repair the malfunctions.” James Kirk _finally_ turned at his companions on his chair before taking a gulp of his third glass.

“He doesn’t mind.” McCoy smiled, knowing the engineer had more than enough of British pub crawling in his young years and he was just where he wanted to be (though he’d appreciate the old-fashioned style shore leave.)

There was a silence among them for a while. They averted their attention (even if subconsciously) to the comedian speaking on the stage behind them. Several sentences into his new story, short wave of laughter spread along the pub, including Kirk’s. Spock was outraged by the humour and as McCoy watched him, he jabbed him playfully by elbow. Series of the same old comments occurred, the whole game playing between their eyes and in their words. McCoy’s voice was getting rougher and louder and Spock’s level of sass was increasing.

It lasted several moments before the blue shirt officers realized their captain’s look was laid upon them affectionately. The man was apparently full of joy tonight. Or beer. They usually hated when Kirk had this look when they fought or teased each other. Usually it was followed by deep blush in their faces and folding arms on chest or leaving embarrassed.

“Can’t take you anywhere nice, gentlemen, can I?” He commented with the ever-lasting smile. He was truly in love with this scene constantly repeating. It felt like home wherever they went.

“Why don’t you mind your lovely flower over there, Casanova, hm?!” He barked at Kirk, with Spock having the same kind of response hidden in his eyes.

“Because if I went, you two would be pouting about it.” He teased. “Besides, I can’t afford to leave you two alone together.”

“Irrelevant, captain, we are fully capable to entertain and take care of-“

“Each other? I have no doubt.” He finished for him, changing the topic. “Spock, drink your beer.”

The science officer furrowed his eyebrows, normally not minding to be commanded around but this time Jim was bossy. That was until he lifted eyebrows pleadingly and added “Please try?” Then Spock gave it a taste without looking overly curious to do it himself. It wasn’t so much about the beer itself, it was about Kirk proving his point and Spock allowing him the feeling. Always in charge.

After another hour in the pub, the alien had two utterly drunken humans on his hands outside the house in the drizzling rain. He pulled out his communicator, which was lowered in his hand immediately by Kirk. “I think I know of a place where we can get a ‘flop’.” He grinned at Spock, sharing a bittersweet amount of nostalgia with him.

“Captain, it would be more sensible to return to the ship-“

“Then go.” He cut in coldly. “McCoy and I will enjoy the rest of the shore leave ourselves. It is not like he wasn’t left out last time.” He shrugged shoulders, meeting Spock’s _nearly_ hurt expression (camouflaged in mere confusion.)

There was a while of silence where both men waited for Spock’s reaction and how long it takes him to recognize they’re not serious. “Jim..” he was about to surely go something logical at them but Jim already stepped closer and took his hand in both hands, lifting it up. He took the communicator from him with ease, and brought the hand to his lips, never breaking the eye-contact. He kissed the inner side of his fingers and then put it down slowly.

“McCoy will probably fall asleep in the first minute he lies on the bed, so come on.”

“Would you like to bet?!” McCoy argued.

“The one who keeps up with Spock longer will fill up the reports I’m avoiding.” Kirk said while they set off, too drunk to know what they were saying.

Spock sighed contently, knowing it is going to be him who will do the reports and that both of them were going to fall asleep immediately on his shoulders when they lie down.

“Rounded eared, red-blooded humans..” He joked so that they both started laughing instead of arguing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What you might care to hear:  
> Since this is so gen it physically hurts me, i was thinking of writing an independent sequel to this oneshot, which would make a nice jump straight to E-rated, for the ones of us who would actually like to see some action between our boys after this nice fluffy intro. Soo who's in? Y/N? Let me know!


End file.
